bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kidō
More Kido http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8PXl8lFcSQ&playnext_from=TL&videos=kEdkRJoj5uQ&feature=grec_index You can see Rukia doing some kido. Looks like more video game kido we forgot to add.Umishiru kido gifs so uhm last time I visited this page there was nice gifs from each kido, but now I only see images, I think thats good if all staff decided but does someone knows where all those gifs went? or where I can search for them? thank you in advance Daigo623 16:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) just click on the spell names they have their own pages with the gif there.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hachi's new Kido Should we put in trivia than Hachi's new barrier techniques (Ryubi no Jōmon, Koko no Jōmon, Kikai no Jōmon and Hoyoku no Jōmon) are based on "The Four Symbols" (四象) from Chinese mythology? Those symbols (creatures) are: * Azure Dragon of the East (青龍) -- The Gate of Dragon Tail * Vermillion Bird of the South (朱雀) -- The Gate of Phoenix Wings * White Tiger of the West (白虎) -- The Gate of Tiger Fang * Black Tortoise of the North (玄武) -- The Gate of Turtle Shell Geohound 08:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I see no reason why not. It's been known that those spells are blatant references to those symbols, and articles such as Love's have trivia relating to mythology. However, mythological references tend to be considered junk trivia, since they can be open to interpretation and speculation. One example being a former trivia point that pointed out that Mayuri's Zanpakuto was based on a Buddhist entity. So there is some inconsistency. Mohrpheus 16:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hadou 73: Souren Soukatsui Since Hadou 73: Souren Soukatsui has had it's number officially changed, the only kidou sharing numbers are Bakudou 9: Geki and Hourin. Since Hourin is non-canon (it has appeared only in an Anime filler episode), should it be moved to an Anime-only section, with the reference to there being multiple spells of each level removed from Mechanics as speculation? There's really no canon evidence to support it now, that I recall. Silvercrys3467 (talk) 15:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, technically both Geki and Hourin are uncanon; Rukia never actually used the spell on Grand Fisher in the manga (unless its effect was revealed in a databook). I doubt that removing them is really necessary, so long as they are referenced to be anime-only. Same goes for the statement that two spells can share the same number. Mohrpheus (talk) 18:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Mohrpheus is correct, as Rukia was never given the chance to trigger Bakudo #9 in the manga. Besides, either way, doing an "anime-only" section is out of the question. It would add needless clutter to the article, and it is already lengthy as it is. Besides, with references being a requirement for all spells, we can easily distinguish which ones are manga-canon and which ones are not. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm just wondering. Has this spell been fixed in later releases of volume 30? Or is this still Hadou 63? --Shinitenshi (talk) 04:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hakufuku I have an issue regarding Hakufuku (White Crawl). The first databook (SOULS) calls Hakufuku a binding spell, as stated in the article, but we still have it down as uncategorised. The nature of its use against Matsumoto by Gin also suggests binding rather than destruction as she wasn't injured, rather had her spiritual pressure negated and herself knocked out (Scans have been out for almost 48 hours on Mangareader now-- not a spoiler. Any comments on this? --Gold (talk) 15:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Its simple, take a look at the bakkudo section, notice something that all those spells have that Hakufuku does not? It has no number so it remains uncategorized --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 15:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I have no problem putting it as uncategorized. But can we remove the part where it says that it also destroys the surroundings of everything around it the caster as this isn't what happened when Ichimaru used on Matsumoto. Since this isn't what happened the second time around, it seems reasonable that Hinamori used another destructive spell to escape from the prison, not Hakufuku. --Shinitenshi (talk) 04:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :I went ahead and did just that. Hitsugaya was referring to the guard's testimony about blacking out anyway. Gin's use of it confirms this. Mohrpheus (talk) 04:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion I think this page should get the practitioners, experts, and masters listed on it too, like the Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Hohō pages. I not sure who's idea it was to do those pages like that. But, they look very nice, and this page is the only one that doesn't list the users like the other ones do (not even without the pictures). I think it would be a nice addition to this page. Ltjuno (talk) 06:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I think we've been through this. And if we haven't, then I still must voice my objection to including it, given how large the page is already; it might very well cause more clutter to this page, since it has every Kido technique, Kido-related technique, and Kido-related devices displayed on the page itself so far. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't see were we "have" been through on the talk page, that is why I suggested it. If has been put somewhere before then I apologize. But, the size that new picture method takes up isn't that big. But, that is why this is a suggestion and not demand. I wanted to hear a few other opinions on it. Ltjuno (talk) 07:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) This has been argued before and just recently too. It was decided to not do it--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 12:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) When I did the Kido page it was for a semblance of order and to the most important thing was to highlight the various kido Spells. While the zanjutsu, hakuda and hoho pages are techniques as well we virtually know very little about the techniques used. Due to this i had made simple listings of the various partitioner levels in order to flesh the pages out, because otherwise they would be small stub like articles. Eventually I decided to upgrade the kido page to its current state. Then I recently decided to upgrade the zanjutsu, hakuda and hoho pages to their current look. Despite that this conversation has in fact held at least twice before if I can recall and we were adamant about not extending the same concept on to the Kido page as its not required as per the original reason of adding to the other pages. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Whatever floats your boat. You are an admin so whatever you say goes anyways. Ltjuno (talk) 21:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Kido Mechanics/Combat Could these two sections be combined? There is some information that is relevant to both in general, but is only stated under one of the two. Also, perhaps it would be better organized if the three "Eishou" abilities were bulleted like the different types of Kidou are. That way, the weaknesses/requirements of incantations can be explained in general, instead of splitting it all up. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 16:08, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Text Reduction??? I have been wondering for sometime whether or not the kido table needs a major text reduction. Most of the kido have their own individual pages. So why do we need to pack everything into the narrow confines of the table? It wasn't must of the problem before but since the new layout has come into play the kido page just looks ugly. I say that we have no more then one to two lines giving a brief overview of the kido spell. So as to not exceed the width of the picture accompanying the kido. Certainly, we have to make the kido that don't have individual pages longer but for the vast majority we can do with less info. Also, am I the only one with the intense dislike of jointed images? Most of the jointed pictures have gifs in the individual pages. Why not replace them with a single frame? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:19, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with reducing the text in the tables. There is no need for those that have their own page to have tons of detail here. Incantations are a big chunk of text for some, such as Hado 91 which I just edited. Limiting them to the size of the picture seems a good guideline. 17:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Well if there are no objections then I would certainly like to start reducing the text. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I am going to start chopping now. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:10, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I have fixed up the Bakudō and Hadō tables, replacing the jointed images with a single still and getting rid of the incantation for spells that have their own individual pages. That alone, as Yyp said, brought most of the spells down to image size. However, for a few spells I had to get rid of the extended description. I personally think the tables look much better now. What do you guys think? I'll look at the Uncategorized Spells table next. The Unnamed spells table seems to be fine, which is good because most of those spells don't have their own page - although they do have gifs floating around in various galleries... weird that... anyway, hope you guys like the new look Kido page! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:13, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Is there any support for an infobox for the individual kido pages? I like infoboxes as they are very "wiki" to me. So I would like to construct a simple infobox with the fields "name, kanji, romanji, type (Hado/bakudo/unknown)". We can use the still that's used in the kido page as the image for the infobox and push the gif down to the description section. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:19, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Not that I'm aware of. I think back when Getsuga Tensho had its own page, it had an infobox, but I think it was custom-made by the individual(s) who made the article and not an actual infobox template. Actually, maybe having different technique boxes (both Kido, and other techniques, like Hoho and Cero) could actually improve the technique pages we have. I'll bring it up with Salubri. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:28, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I could see having an infobox for kidō but with techniques like Hoho and Cero, the problem becomes what do you put in the infobox, you have basic picture, name, kanji, romaji but what else is there to really add? --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:46, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I too love infoboxes, so I would support the use of them for the Kido articles. Maybe we could even add the Incantation in those spells that have a known incantation of course. As for techniques, they could also include something like "Known users (though in the case of Hoho and Cero this would be a long list)" or "Notable users" and maybe "Race/Species" (I'm not sure of how to phrase it) to name the race that use said technique. Just a thought. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 22:40, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I find that in these cases an example goes a long way. Since I had to create the pages for Kuyō Shibari and Senjū Kōten Taihō, I decided to use this oppertunity to show what I mean. The info box I used is a "general" info with fields that don't show-up if left empty. I.e the "#" field. If it is left empty, it won't show-up. Making the infobox suitable for all techniques. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Removal of the "Non-spell" section The Kido page is very long and the non-spell section seems unnecessary. The Kido cannon and the Kido gun should probably get their own pages, same as other "items". Shunko and Hanki should probably be in a page together that we can either call "Shunko" or "Hybrid techniques". That way, we can add reference to the new "Hybrid page" from both the Kido page and Hakudo page. Anyway, just thinking that the "non-spell" section is a bit odd in the kido page. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:09, December 9, 2010 (UTC) you maybe right, though not sure what to do with them im no sure giving them there on page is necessary at least not with the kido gun or kido cannon. Maybe a hybrid technique page as well as a equipment page or something. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Non-Spell -> Kido based weapon I would like to rename the "Non-Spell" section to "Kido based weapon" to better reflect the content as it stands now. Any objections? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:18, December 16, 2010 (UTC) None, but I didn't move the kido cannon and gun because im not sure what to do with them. I dont quite think there is enough reason to give them their own page but I think we should have a page for Items, though I dont know just listing a page as items is that great. The point is some items obviously have more weight then others. Such as the Hogyoku which has its own page. Others can just be listed on the page while the Hogyoku can be listed with a link to its page similar to the kido page set up. Just some thoughts. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:51, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Small Problem I think there's a small problem with the Kido page. I took a look at Wiki Activity, and I saw Yvp commenting on an undo of an edit that badly messed up the Kido page. I had a similar problem when modifying the kido page yesterday, and I undid my edit, but it was still messed up. Lucky us Salubri happened to be on, and he reverted my edits to the previous version, but if this happened twice then it can't have been a coincidence. ﻿Thoughts, anyone? Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 17:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I was actually going to post this same thing on here once I got off of classes. I was going to make a couple of minor edits in the opening parts of the page, nowhere near the tables. I hit preview because I saw the problems that you described earlier, not wanting to do the same by mistake. I had the same problems. I then tried hitting the edit button, then just going straight to the preview with making no edits, and I still had the same problem. I also tried editting the normal way and using the source code, but it didn't matter for either. I've never done any work on the tables here, so I don't know how to fix them, but I can back you up in saying it's messed up. CJett92 (talk) 20:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I can not back up the issue here unfortunately. It may remain a mystery as the small edit that Aeron Solo was making i redid it myself and nothing else happened to the page at all. The only thing I can think of is that you may in advertently added or took away something that may have changed the content of the table. Code is very complex and can be easily messed up, then again i am the one who created most of the code for these tables on the site so its unlikely that I would run into the same issue. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:16, January 31, 2011 (UTC) As Salubri said, the code is complex and delicate. If you want to edit this page, make sure you are not using the RTE, that is a guaranteed way to make the page blow up. Always edit the wikicode. Other than that just make sure you are not touching the code but just the text. I edited it myself and it worked fine for me.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm still experiencing the problem. I click the edit button then immediately hit the preview button, without even touching the code, and I still see that giant mess. I really have no explanation for what it could be... CJett92 (talk) 22:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Go to your preferences, click on the "editing" tab and deselect "Enable Rich Text Editor", then save. See if you have the same problem with editing the page then. I find that if it is enabled, the RTE makes changes to templates & tables on its own before the user even makes any changes themselves or switches to source mode. 22:42, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Follow what Yyp says and if it still does not work after that, I would suggest and they might be able to find the problem for you--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yyp's suggestion did it for me. Thanks for the help. It's still something wikia should know about though, that's a real pain. I'll send a message to them about it. CJett92 (talk) 22:51, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I've disabled the RTE for this page. Hopefully that will solve the problem. 14:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Another unknown Kido? Its just come to my attention that in episode 60, chapter 171, Gin and Tosen use a strange ability to teleport themselves, Aizen, Renji, and Rukia from 2 different locations back to Sokyoku Hill. This is almost certainly got to be a kido, but its been overlooked, and hasn't been added to the "unknown spells" list(If it was/is I didn't/don't see it). I am making this thread to ask if anyone knows more about this ability, possibly a name or a mention, cause I don't. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 12:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :UNMASKED seems to reveal that this technique is called Sentan Hakuja (千反白蛇 Thousand-Coil White Snake), but it appears separately from the listed Kidou pages, so its status seems still unknown. Adam Restling (talk) 06:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Shibire Yubi I've read the Unmasked databook, and there is this spell: Shibire Yubi. Urahara used it on Rukia when Ichigo fought against the Giant Menos. THis spell can restrain the enemy with only a finger gesture.. User:Domynyk 10:47, Aug 13, 2011, (UTC) Kidō-based Weapons (both ot them) Souldn't it be written that the Kidō Gun and the Kidōhō aren't from the canon material,but one is from a movie and one is from a filler in brackets? Adi212 (talk) 14:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC) No; all they both need are references. The Kidoho has references from Memories of Nobody on it, but the Kido Gun does not. That can easily be fixed. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hadou #12 When will Fushibi be updated to Hado # 12. In the unmasked Character book; kido section it is identified as Hado #12.Urie12 (talk) 18:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :This has recently been confirmed by the Translation Corner and has been added along with some other stuff. 11:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hell Kidō Hey, guys. Before I even attempt to put it up on the page, can I ask whether I can add some information about the special Kidō Renji uses to return Ichigo back to the Real World in Hell Chapter? I have already uploaded a licensed image for it at the bottom of this request, and I hope you will get back to me on that. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 08:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Normally that would go under appearances in other media, but I see that the Kido Canon from MoN is listed there without an other media section. There is no issue with adding it, just whether it should be placed in other media section or not. I feel it should be in other media and the Kido cannon moved into other media as well, but I'll leave it until Salubri has a say. I believe it was him that organized the page so he may have reasons for keeping it the way it is. 11:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yea after looking at it the Kido page needs a media section as well. Those things from movies and video games and the like should be listed there.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The game Kido has been moved to the Other Media section as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC) New Kidou data from UNMASKED I post this because of the new data, and work there-on/from, re: Kidou that's become available recently via the UNMASKED character book. As I prefaced for my investigations of them elsewhere: :"Please also note that my own translations of the terms below are based on my dictionary of Kanji, and if the established terms (i.e., those already in use in this Wiki) seem reasonably close/well-trenched, consensus will prob. rule said-established terms be allowed to stand." However, I thought it prudent to notify perusers of this Kidou talk page more directly, too, since the Kidou page at-present still contains errors that should be corrected that I've addressed in my work here, e.g. many cases of short o, u being used when the proper forms have long ō, ū, and erroneous translations that so far have been allowed to stand, e.g. Tenran = "orchid sky", Enkōsen = "arc shield" (both wrong). Please forgive me if these revisions being taken up by admins etc. from their postings in the Translation Corner or the UNMASKED Project page end up rendering this extra notification, here on this talk page, unnecessary, as bots might be used to clear these up; this was a "just in case you missed it" post :). Adam Restling (talk) 22:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Vizard Kido Will there be a section created for Hachi's specialized hybrid kido? Example: Roppō Fūjin (六方封陣, Hexagon Seal Array) Hachigyō Sōgai Standing Ovation Koko No Jomon+Kigai No Jomon+Hoyoku No Jomon+Shiju No Saimon=Kigai No Jomon Urie12 (talk) 00:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hachi's Kido is being incorporated within the site, do not worry!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Kidō Gun I propose removing the Kido Gun from this page and placing it on Ran'Tao's page (to expand on what is already there). It is not rally relevant to this page and does not deserve its own page as there is so little info on it. It was developed by Ran'Tao and only ōver used by her, so that seems like a better place to put it. Especially now that there is an other media section, it is out there on its own. 14:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:34, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :I agree as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll add a fourth as well.-- Done. 19:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Missing Kido? It seems like there are missing Kido.... :There aren't.-- What about the techniques used by Kyoraku (Tsukiyubi) and Kurotsuchi (Mushikuidama) that were mentioned in the Unmasked book. I would add them, but I'm good at wording them. --Jigsaw Billy (talk) 20:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Notable Users I noticed that the Zanjutsu, Hoho, and Hakudo pages each have a list of users for the said skills and each user's skill level, but not on the Kido page. I think this page should also have the same list, showing Renji as a practitioner, Rukia as an expert, and Tessai as a master for example. Steveo920, December 5, 2012, 17:44 :Talk:Kidō#Suggestion-- Dubbed incantations If the incantations in the dubbed episodes are different from the direct translations, should that be reflected on the individual spell's page or not? Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 00:42, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Kido users I have a question. When it comes to kido, why don't we put what character can use what kido in their profile? I mean even if you don't want to add a description of every single kido they can use can't we just put the name of it there. For example when we get to their kido abilities, we can put: The kido that (insert name) can use are: (insert kido). Also have the kido name hyperlinked so it can go the page. Instead we have to click each kido just to see if the character we're looking up can use it, since it's not mentioned in the powers/abilites section. That seems like a waste of time. Or we can do what the Naruto wiki does, and put the names of what techniques they can do on their info box. Sanbi221 (talk) 07:13, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :That is just to much clutter on a otherwise highly organized space. Powers and Abilities section have enough going on without adding something like that. Unlike Naruto's Jutsu, kido is not a focal point of the series combat nor is it something commonly used or even something used by everyone. Where is the the Kido page contains all that Kido related information including characters skill level and linked spells which link to the user. Lastly the usage of putting the techniques in the infobox is the most cluttered use of a small amount of space. Kido is not a focal point in the series it should not take up a huge space.-- Question regarding Kaidō Wouldn't Kaidō be better translated as "Way of Healing" instead, to match the rest? Turn Way just doesn't sound right. The closest meaning for the kanji, 道, would be "teaching" and the kanji, 回, technically means revolve, round, or used as a counter for occurrences (although quite a lot of Japanese games use it as part of the name for curative/healing skills). Setsu 14:58, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Proposed changes with regard to translation should be brought up in the Translation Corner. This space is for general proposed changes to the layout or wording of the page. 10:19, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry and thank you for pointing me in the right direction! Setsu 16:04, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Nanao Ise - promotion to Kido Master ? Hello, I would like to suggest a little change in the category of the Kido Masters. I think it would be more than reasonable to add Nanao Ise to the list of the Kido Masters. We know that she obtained her Lieutenant grade only through her use of Kido. She is also the one who created a special barrier against Quincy during the millenium war, starting from nothing but a trace of Quincy Reiatsu, which is a feat enough to deserve a classification as a Kido Master. --Cocoport (talk) 13:19, April 22, 2017 (UTC)